Thunderstorms
by IAMGERMANANDSTUFF
Summary: Equius doesn't much care for the crazy summer weather of Texas. Dirk has some musclebeast to calm down.


**A/N: **Hello dearies! I've become magically active again! WHOOOO Guess who likes Homestuck now~ THIS GAL. Haha.

* * *

*****One Shot*****

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOMESTUCK HUSSIE DOES**

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

* * *

Dirk made himself comfortable, pulling the scuffed up Macbook Air onto his lap, and crossed his legs as he leaned harder on the dark wood headboard. He sighed softly, summer was upon them. This famous Texan summer with its miserable weather had Dirk and his- _friend-_ trapped right in the thick of it. His matesprit? Boyfriend? Whatever. Weather like this made Equius skittish. The troll disliked any kind of human climate other than "sunny days and clear skies!". From what he knew of Alternia Dirk concluded weather there never got worse than some gusty winds and light rain. So, summer thunderstorms weren't exactly Equius's forte.

The blond heard the pitter-patter of raindrops against the window as the clouds spread over the sun. He then heard the soft thumps of the picky blueblood's foot steps heading towards the bedroom.

"Dirk?" a soft, husky voice, seeped into the dim room from the black hallway.

"Yeah? What's up, big guy? Can't sleep?" _Of course he can't sleep. Don't be a douche. _A whimper answered his question. "C'mere." Dirk pushed away his netbook as he beckoned, and,-on cue- Equius suddenly scrambled on the bed, trying to push his head beneath the human's chin. Being mindful of his horns, of course.

Dirk rolled his eyes and pulled Equius close. "You'll be alright," he said, rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles of the brunet's back. The first rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and, of course, Equius made that little chirping noise he always made when scared.

"Hush." Dirk insisted with a pet to the other's head, "No whining tonight. Neither of us will get any sleep." The troll quieted down and burrowed further into the firm chest in front of him.

"Dirk, I hate this weather." he said with a whimper, letting his horse like ears droop. They sprung right back up as another rumble sounded in the distance.

"You can't have a kismesis with the weather, dummy." the blond teased. Equius made a face and growled softly. It really, truly got on his nerves when Dirk teased him. The man simply began to stroke his boyfriend's hair. "Easy there, Equ, just needa relax, okay?"

This sated the blueblood some, as seeing to his scalp was his greatest weakness. The warmth of human fingers didn't really help him stay angry either. He simply relaxed, and hoped his unruly matesprit wouldn't tease him about this tomorrow morning over waffles and coffee (Equius's having more cream than coffee in the mug). His strong fingers gripped Dirk's t-shirt relentlessly, since the rolling thunder hadn't ceased. And just as soon as his muscles loosened, they tensed again, taunt against Dirk's weathered fingers like rolling hills. The crack of lightning startled the poor blueblood.

Normally, the troll was an impassive wall of muscle and poise, but weather freaked him out. He didn't like heavy rain, or hail, or sleet, or snow, especially snow. He hated the chill, he was already cold enough due to his cool blood. And his stupid earth human boyfriend teased him about it _every_ damn time the weather scared him. It got on his nerves, but the troll would deal with very, _infuriating_, part of his matesprit if it meant that he could enjoy the redeeming qualities Dirk had.

Like how Dirk was a total clingy baby. Or the fact that he was amazing at robotics. His love for hoofbeast art. His skill with battle. His romantic gestures, just for Equius. All these things greatly over shadowed how much of a dick he could be sometimes. Well, all the time. Equius bit his lip and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about how much of a terrible asshole Dirk was or else they'd have to call Nepeta. He absolutely hated being an angry bastard around Dirk, so he pushed it down.

"Dirk?"

"Yeah, big blue?"

"May I have a horn rub?"

Dirk stared down at his matesprit with a suddenly gentle glance. His voice had sounded so small, and childlike. Equius never asked for things like that, so, he would stoop yet again to comfort the big lug. His fingers looped around the base of the broken horn, squeezing lightly at the red band near the beds. He petted his hair, tangling his fingers in the inky black locks. He began to rub up and down the long horn, all the way to the broken tip. He ran his finger tips over the jagged edges before moving back do and massaging around the horn bed.

"Better?" he asked softly, kissing the massive expanse of a gray forehead in front of him. A pleased little sigh rose from somewhere around his collarbone. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Dirrrrk, don't stop, please..." he said quietly, licking his lips. The troll was in pure bliss at the moment, the thunderstorm forgotten as he was spoiled by his matesprit.

"Never will, big guy." Dirk said softly, "Never will."

* * *

The next morning, Dirk awoke sore and covered in a big huge muscle bear. Equius, meanwhile, was snoring loudly as he used the much smaller blond as a mattress. The blond sighed and shoved on the troll's shoulder. He knew that wouldn't budge the guy, but it might wake him. Luckily Dirk's efforts succeeded in rousing the troll and marmalade orange was meet by striking royal blue.

"Good morning, Dirk." Equius said pleasantly, rolling off of him and sitting up. "I...erm, hope that I was not too much trouble last night. I know the weather makes me unbearable sometimes." He shoulders hunched forward as he spoke and he started to do that thing with his fingers that always happened when he felt guilty. The pads of his index fingers pushing against each other as the rest of his fingers intertwined with one another making his hands a mess of rough gray digits.

"Hon, it's fine. It's become a pretty regular thing since you moved in. It's no trouble at all. I mean, it's not every night I can get you to sleep in my bed with me."

At this the troll's high cheek bones became painted in a bright blue flush,

"Dirk!"


End file.
